La Yorozuya de Gin-chan
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ellos eran la Yorozuya, hacían cualquier cosa por dinero, desde pasear a un perrito hasta salvar el mundo, Shinpachi no dejaría que nadie olvidará lo que ellos hacían. Yorozuya Familia.


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Cronología:** Semi au, se desarrolla durante y después del 669 del manga , se tomaron un par de diálogos del manga pero se modificaron.

Proposito de año cumplido: escribir un fic de Shinpachi.

Drama, hurt,confort, familia yorozuya, un poco de sad.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ellos eran la Yorozuya, hacían cualquier cosa por dinero, desde pasear a un perrito hasta salvar el mundo, Shinpachi no dejaría que nadie olvidará lo que ellos hacían.

* * *

 **Los Yorozuya de Gin-chan**

Por frany

.

 _._

— ¿Saben porque cree la Yorozuya? — las palabras de Gintoki atraen a Shinpachi y Kagura, Gin se encuentra enfrente de ellos, recostado en su sillón dándoles la espalda.

Se ve distinto, sus ojos esconde algo más allá de lo que Shinpachi no logra comprender, Gin sigue hablando, él nunca hablaba de su pasado y que lo haga en ese momento es raro, Sakata explica la razón del porque creo a la Yorozuya, Shinpachi siente que algo no estaba bien, sus sospechas se confirma cuando Gin pronuncia las últimas palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?...quieres dejarlo… ¿justo ahora? —su voz apenas es un murmullo, no puede creer lo que Gintoki está diciendo. — tú nunca hablas de las cosas del pasado…

—Así que ya lo decidí— Gin ignora las palabras de su pupilo— cada uno de nosotros tenemos cosas por hacer… por eso ya es hora...de bajar ese letrero tonto— dice con una sonrisa nostálgica—… Shinpachi ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? — el hombre del permanente le cuestión, el joven de lentes duda por un instante más luego responde claro y fuerte.

—Revivir el dojō de mi familia— no obstante no está del todo ,porque desde hace tiempo se cuestiona si realmente ese es su sueño, Gin le sonríe.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo Shinpachi no quiere que la Yorozuya se disuelva, quiere decir, quiere expresar su sentir, se siente como un pequeño niño, uno que se niega aceptar que la Yorozuya ya no estará.

¿Por qué Gin se quiere ir? ¿Por qué Kagura no quiere seguir con ellos? ¿Porque qué siente que no se ha convertido en ningún samurái? El joven Yorozuya se levanta de su lugar, les regala a ambos chiquillos una sonrisa, una que no logra darle confort al joven Shimura.

….

Los tres están ahí, mirándose, era la última vez que la Yorozuya estaba junta, Sadaharu está con ellos físicamente aunque aún siga en su letargo, los tres se miran, la nostalgia empieza a invadir sus pensamientos, la primera vez que se conocieron, las mil y una aventuras que tuvieron, los amigos que hicieron, los que ya no estaban con ellos, cada uno de ellos sufre en sus propios pensamientos.

Después de todo...era una despedida.

Por última vez ellos sonríen, cada uno de ellos se gira para emprender un nuevo camino, uno contrario al otro. Pero Shinpachi no puede y se gira a mitad de la calle, ve la espalda de Gintoki alejarse, ve como Kagura sigue su camino sin dudar, pero él, el joven Shimura no sabe cómo continuar, deseaba ir tras Gin y Kagura, decirles que no se vayan, que juntos pueden ir al espacio y encontrar una forma de recuperar a Sadaharu o ayudar a Gin en su misión. Quiere que ellos permanezcan a su lado, quiere que su familia siga unida.

Para Shinpachi Shimura la Yorozuya era su familia, Gin era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía, Kagura era como su pequeña hermanita y Sadaharu su amada mascota (que más bien era como un hijo para él), ellos eran la Yorozuya, su preciada familia, su familia… que se estaba separando.

Por una vez deseaba ser egoísta y no ser el siempre correcto chico, no obstante no lo hace, no dice lo que verdaderamente quiere, él permanece ahí, viendo partir a las personas que amaba, su rostro se llena de lágrimas.

" _Te has convertido en un gran samurái_ " la voz de Gintoki resuena en su cabeza.

" _Espero que ya no seas tan virgen cuando vuelva, Patsuan"_ le sonrió Kagura.

" _Esto no es una despedida_ " intentó decir, _"nos volveremos a ver"_

Él se quedó ahí, observando como Kagura y Gintoki se alejaban de él.

" _No debes llorar",_ se repite, ya no es un pequeño niño, es un hombre, es un honorable samurái, por eso no debe llorar, pero no puede evitarlo… al final sigue siendo un niño después de todo.

.

.

.

" _Shinpachi ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"_

Se ha quedado mirando un largo rato el techo de su habitación, Otae ha intentado animarlo pero nada resulta, su mente era un caos, no sabe qué hacer con su vida, recordó la primera vez que conoció a Sakata Gintoki, él como este lo salvo de esos amantos, recordó como antes de terminar el día, él decidió seguirlo como pupilo pero….

¿Cuál fue la razón para seguir a ese hombre?

Era porque le recordó su sueño, era porque Gin había aparecido para deslumbrarlo, recordó aquello que deseaba ser de niño, Shinpachi Shimura quería ser el mejor samurái de Edo, como lo fue su padre, como lo fue Obi, como lo era Gintoki.

Shinpachi quería ser como ese hombre que consideraba como un hermano, quería ser más fuerte, quería algún día ser cómo él, quería proteger y cuidar a todas las personas que amaba, quería vivir bajo su propio Bushido, quería ser valiente y fuerte…. Sin embargo, en ese momento no lo era, no se sentía de esa manera, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por su rostro, como si volviera hacer el pequeño niño de ocho años.

….

Los siguientes días posteriores a la disolución de la Yorozuya, sigue sintiendo aquel vacío dentro de él, cierto día Otae decidió hablar con él.

—Sabes, te has convertido en un gran samurái, Shin-chan — empezó ella, sonriendo.

—Hermana. — no sabe cómo tomar aquellas palabras, Otae está enfrente de él, sirviendo un poco de té.

—Pensaba que... el sueño de revivir el Dojō siempre fue mío— ella lo mira, no entiende que trata de decir— mi sueño, no el tuyo Shin-chan, por eso mismo creo que es momento que elijas tú propio sueño, tú propio camino, que vayas tras lo que tú deseas.

—Hermana.

—No te preocupes por mí, ni el dojō, Shinpachi el camino que tu decidas seguir, lo aceptaré, no olvides que estoy orgullosa del hombre en que te has convertido — ella toma una de sus manos y las sujeta, dándole confort, se siente como si volviera hacer un pequeño niño, no puede dejar de sonreír ante esas palabras.

—Hermana — bajó el rostro intentando ocultar aquellas lágrimas que amenazan con salir— gracias — No supo porque pero esas palabras parece liberar su alma.

.

.

.

.

" _Shinpachi ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"_

Shinpachi Shimura se queda mirando aquel lugar donde una vez fue feliz, han pasado casi una semana desde que la Yorozuya oficialmente se disolvió, día tras día regresa a ese lugar, esperando encontrarlos.

No puede evitar imaginar la escena, él entrado por la puerta principal cargado varias bolsas de comida.

—Buenos días, Gin-san, Kagura-chan ya llegue—casi puede jurar como Gintoki saldría de la habitación con ambas manos en su cabeza y mirándolo.

—Pachie no grites, no ves que me duele la cabeza —Gin caminaría hasta los muebles y se dejaría caer como siempre — ayy… prometo jamás volver a tomar —Shinpachi negaría la cabeza mientras la puerta de la habitación -closet de Kagura se abriría, dejando entre ver a la jovencita con el cabello revuelto, aun con ojos adormilados.

—Shinpachi tengo hambreeeeee — arrastraría la última letra haciendo un pequeño puchero,como una hija a su madre pidiéndole de comer, no tardaría mucho y Sadaharu saldría con un plato de comida, caminaría hasta él y dejaría aquel plato debajo de su pies.

Sadaharu lo miraría con ojos de amor.

—Guau.

— ¿Qué creen que soy, la chacha? — Los tres lo mirarían y asentirían con la cabeza— ¡Pues no lo soy, cocinen ustedes mismos! — sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la cocina, Kagura y Sadaharu se aferrarían a sus piernas.

—Pachieeeee aliméntanos, tenemos hambre —el joven Shimura los miraría ofendido pero no duraría mucho, antes de darse cuenta se pondría a cocinar el desayuno, porque a pesar de que ellos se comportarán de forma infantil, Shinpachi no podía negar que le gustaba ser útil y mantener a esos tres felices.

Al final todos ellos se reunirían en la mesa y comerían el desayuno como siempre, entre peleas, malas palabras e indirectas, ellos degustarían sus alimentos como toda una familia.

No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia al imaginar aquello, los extrañaba, que patético debía verse.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — se preguntó en voz alta, admiro aquel lugar. — Seguramente Kagura se burlaría de mí, diciendo que luzco como un patético sentimentalista y tú Gin-san me dirías que me ponga a trabajar — Shinpachi observó aquella fotografía, la última que ellos cuatro se tomaron, esa donde él salia aplastado por esos dos y Sadaharu.

La pregunta seguía en su mente

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

Fue entonces que se percató del estado que se encontraba la casa de Otose, todo se encontraba destruido, sin pensarlo mucho se paró y comenzó a buscar por toda la casa un martillo, antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba trabajando en el lugar.

Martillo, clavos y maderas, quería reparar aquel lugar, la razón no la sabia, solo quiere que ese lugar en ruinas volviera hacer lo que era antes.

La Yorozuya de Gin-chan.

…

Habló con Otose sobre rentar el lugar, _"e_ _stá destruido"_ le había dicho la mujer, pero a él no le importó, él vería la forma de reconstruir aquel lugar, _"tardaras mucho tiempo en_ _hacerlo_ ", sin embargo el joven samurái no desistió, Otose sonrío y llegaron a un acuerdo, ella no le cobraría ningún peso si él reparaba el lugar (por un tiempo, ya que de algo tenía que mantenerse).

Otose observa como aquel jovencito de dieciséis años trabajar día y noche sin descanso alguno, intentado reconstruir el hogar de la Yorozuya , no se lo dice pero empieza a notar ciertos rasgo de ese hombre vago en él.

—Al parecer hiciste algo bueno, Gintoki.— susurra al viento, como si este pudiera decirle aquel hombre que su pupilo seguía los pasos de su maestro.

Fué así que Shinpachi Shimura se convirtió en el nuevo arrendatario de Otose y sin darse cuenta el nuevo dueño de la Yorozuya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué vas a ser Shinpachi?_

Los días se convierten en semanas y luego en meses, reparar aquel lugar se llevaba su tiempo, antes de darse cuenta la Yorozuya resurgió entre las cenizas, el comienza vivir de forma permanente en aquel lugar, el anuncio del amante de la azúcar sobresalía en aquel despacho, la foto de la Yorozuya descansaba en la mesa de madera, admira la última fotografía de la Yorozuya, aunque él no salga en las mejores condiciones, para el sigue siendo la mejor foto; Sadaharu, Kagura y Gintoki sonríen a su lado.

.

.

Él no puede simplemente dejar ese lugar morir y sobre todo el nombre de la Yorozuya sea olvidado. La voluntad de Gin-san sigue en él, no hay día ni noche que Shinpachi no piense en ellos, que si Gin seguirá gastado su dinero en bebidas y juegos de azar, que si Kagura seguirá alimentándose de forma adecuada, que si Sadaharu ya despertó de su letargo sueño.

Es cuando la oscuridad inunda el lugar y que el silencio se hace presente que Shinpachi se derrumba.

Los extraña, no hay día que no lo haga, no hay día que Shinpachi no sienta las ganas de llorar, a veces se comportaba como un pequeño niño esperando por su regalo prometido.

Él espera día a día que Gin reaparezca por aquella puerta, acompañado de Kagura y Sadaharu, diciendo _"estamos en casa"._

…

Shinpachi admira como su hogar volvía a tener vida, estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien tocaba la puerta, no fue hasta que escucha una voz, que Shinpachi sale de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe, lamento entrar así nada más pero llevo más de cinco minutos golpeado la puerta.

—Lo lamento estaba algo distraído —Shinpachi comenzó a rascar su cabeza. — ¿en qué le puedo ayudarlo?

—Yo venía con una petición para la Yorozuya de Gin-chan, ¿es usted el dueño, Gin-san?

— ¿Yo? — Shinpachi lo mira — el dueño no se encuentra… pero sí le puedo ayudar en algo, por favor dígame.

—Vengo a solicitar un trabajo— el señor le extendió un papel— por favor— hizo una leve inclinación, el jovencito de dieciséis años lo mira, duda un momento pero luego toma aquella petición— espero que pueda ayudarme. — prosiguió.

Shinpachi no estaba del todo seguro si debía o no tomar aquel trabajo, sin Gin ni Kagura esto ya no era la Yorozuya, no podía trabajar en nombre de ellos ¿o si?, sin embargo parecía que ese hombre necesitaba su ayuda con urgencia.

De pronto la misma pregunta que se repetía todos estos meses resurgió en su cabeza.

 _¿Qué vas a ser Shinpachi?_

En ver esa petición en sus manos lo hace por fin responder aquella pregunta.

Shinpachi no dejaría que nadie olvidará lo que ellos hacían, no, porque a partir de ahora y hasta que Gin regresara, la Yorozuya estaría bajo su cuidado.

.

.

Es entonces que surge _**"la Yorozuya de Shin-chan"**_.

.

.

El tiempo pasa y Shinpachi permanece en la Yorozuya, lo ha decidido, mientras ellos no estén, mientras Gin completa su misión y Kagura busca la forma de recuperar a Sadaharu, Shinpachi mantendrá viva a la Yorozuya, necesita hacerlo, así cuando ellos regresen volverá hacer lo que eran antes.

.

.

Empiezan a caer varios trabajos, es bueno ayudado a las personas, no mentirá, le gusta trabajar en la Yorozuya, por primera vez en meses siente que ha encontrado su propio camino, su propio bushido, ahora se siente como todo un samurái.

..

.

.

.

Shinpachi mantiene aquella casa limpia y llena de comida, aguardando el regreso de su familia, porque está seguro que lo hará y cuando eso ocurra.

Shinpachi los recibirá con una enorme sonrisa.

.

.

 _ **Ellos eran la Yorozuya, hacían cualquier cosa por dinero, desde pasear a un perrito hasta salvar el mundo.**_

.

.

Y así pasan dos años, trabajando todos los días, pagaba la renta puntualmente a Otose, Shinpachi cambia tanto físicamente como mentalmente, se peina el flequillo del otro lado, su ropa típica queda atrás, ahora utiliza un kimono parecido al de Gin, al hombre que le enseñó el camino del samurái, aquel vago samurái que le compartir su tonto bushido, a ese hombre que ve como un hermano mayor, como un padre, él quiere ser como él, es por eso que se entrena, es por esos que sigue manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Espera reencontrarse con ellos algún día, piensa en Gin, en Kagura, y Sadaharu todos los días, él sabe que no debe aferrarse, pero aun asi lo hace, porque estaba seguro que algún día volvería hacer la Yorozuya de Gin-chan.

Como aquellos días felices, donde lo único que les importaba era el desayuno de mañana, donde las risas y peleas eran constante, donde las lágrimas y penas se compartían.

 **Porque** **eran** **los Yorozuya de Gin-chan, sí estaban juntos,** **ya nada más importaba.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** después de casi tres semanas de empezar esto por fin me decidí en subirlo, según yo lo empece a escribir cuando Sorachi nos mostró que Pachie también sufrió la ausencia de Gin y Kagura ( no solo la china, sino megane también) después quise actualizar para su cumpleaños pero se me fue la inspiración, regrese a trabajar y estado algo estresada, la idea principal era mostrar que Shinpachi también sufrió pero creo que no me quedo tan sad, en fin, posiblemente entre en Hiatus, apenas van dos días y las cosas ya se pusieron feas, a veces desearía dejar mi trabajo pero no es algo tan sencillo :'v , realmente agradezco a quien lee esto, no se si pude trasmitir lo que deseaba, después de leerlo varias veces al fin me gusto pero con eso que hoy no fue mi mejor día, quizá el oneshot no sea el mejor, posiblemente lo vuelva a editar, pero por el momento se quedara así.

Y si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

les deseo una excelente fin de semana (espero que ustedes si lo tenga :'v)

con cariño frany

21-08-2018


End file.
